Gas turbine engines may typically include a fan, a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, the fan, which is powered by the turbine, draws ambient air into the engine. Part of the air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate. The other part of the airflow from the fan is used to generate forward thrust.
Various components of the gas turbine engine, such as fan, compressor, and turbine airfoils, are subject to the impact of foreign objects. For example, fan blades may experience foreign object damage (FOD) from debris or birds, which may reduce the life of the fan blades. Accordingly, there exists a need for an airfoil design with reinforced strength and impact tolerance.
Furthermore, when increasing the strength of airfoils, there are added concerns of increased weight and thickness, which may decrease the aerodynamic performance of the airfoils and gas turbine engine as a whole. Therefore, there exists a need for an impact resistant airfoil that is also lightweight and aerodynamic. This disclosure is directed to solving these needs and others.